Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power supply module, particularly, to a power supply module of a battery.
Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of kinds of portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers and slim notebooks, the power duration nine of the electronic devices is important. However, in the conventional charging architecture, repeated electrical energy conversion process may generate high power loss to cause the conversion efficiency of the power supply system lower.